A New Frontier
by JakeThePenMaster
Summary: Sarah and James have been noticing some new feelings towards one another, how will these feelings effect them and those around them? SxJ Rated T for some mildly suggestive content to come.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of the respective characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Docks**

Sarah Phillips and James Hiller were walking through the streets of Philadelphia on a cool autumn evening, on their way to the general store to buy some more ink for the printing press. They were unsure as to why Dr. Franklin had told both of them to do something they could easily do on their own, but they didn't mind. They enjoyed spending the time together. Lately they had been noticing that their relationship seemed to be evolving beyond that of just a friendship, though neither Sarah nor James mentioned it to one another for fear that they didn't feel the same way.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it, Sarah?" James said as they stepped out of the print shop

"Yes it is. I haven't seen the stars out this early in a long time!" Sarah replied.

"Shall we get going?" James asked.

Sarah giggled and they walked up the street, not knowing that someone was stalking them. After rounding a corner, James heard an odd sound

"Did you hear that, Sarah?"

"Did I hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone running after us." said James.

"I don't see anyone." Sarah said looking back. "Your mind must be playing tricks on you."

"Right…" replied James. Rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Sarah said with a giggle. "That is no way to talk to a lady!"

"I'm sorry Miss Phillips, it appears I've forgotten my manners!" James replied.

Sarah laughed.

"Wait, there is that noise again!" James whispered.

"What noise _are_ you talking about?"

"You don't hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." Replied Sarah.

"Well, lets hurry up, I think someone may be following us."

"James, who would want to follow us?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I want to find out." Said James, speeding up. "Lets just hurry and get the ink, it will be getting dark out soon anyway."

"All right." Sarah said. Somewhat disappointed because she wanted to be alone with him as long as possible.

Quickly, they walked to the store, and paid for the ink.

"Why don't we take a quick stop at the docks and watch the sun set?" James asked Sarah on the way out.

"_Wonderful! Watching the sunset on the docks! That is so romantic! – But I must not come across as too eager."_ Sarah thought to herself.

"I thought you wanted to hurry up because you thought someone was following us." Sarah retorted.

"I changed my mind." He said, looking at Sarah

"_Wow, she is so beautiful. Why didn't I notice that when we first met?" _He thought to himself.

"Well, why not." Sarah smiled at him.

"All right then! Ladies first." He said motioning for Sarah to exit the shop.

"Now _those_ are some proper manners!" Sarah giggled.

Sarah and James strolled onto the dock, which wasn't very far from the shop. They stood on the dock and watched the beautiful sunset with ships sailing toward and away from the docks in the background.

"This is so beautiful, James." Sarah said

"I know, who know that something so mundane as the sunset could be so beautiful?"

"_Mundane? When did that word find itself in James' vocabulary?"_ Sarah wondered.

"_Oh well, at least a bit of proper English is starting to rub off on him."_ Sarah giggled to herself.

"What is so funny?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"_Uh huh…"_ James thought to himself.

"_Oh James, I wish you felt the same way about me as I do about you!"_

"_Wow, how could I think she was such a stuck up snob when I first met her? I must have been more ignorant than Sarah has told me! Oh well, I'm glad I'm not now, or I wouldn't be able to be filled with the joy I get from seeing her!"_

"_That is it! I have to at least show James _some_ of the affection I have for him!"_ Sarah thought, and after making sure no one was looking, she quickly and firmly grabbed James' hand.

"_Is she…?!" _James thought to himself. He could feel his face turning red and burning hot. And almost as if they both were on the same train of thought, James moved closer to Sarah, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

All of a sudden James and Sarah heard an extremely loud burst of laughter with a familiar accent coming from behind them. They whirled around to find Henri on his back, stricken with laughter.

"Henri!!" Sarah yelled.

"_That little… Ugh, I don't even know what to call him!" Thought Sarah._

"How long have you been standing there, Henri?" James asked.

"Haha, long enough!" Said Henri, just barely able to get himself up off the deck.

"Did you follow us here?" Sarah snapped at him.

"Oui! How could you two have not 'eard me?"

"See! I told you I'm not crazy." James said to Sarah, trying to shake the mood that Henri discovered them in.

"Hm!" Sarah said. Sticking her nose in the air, understanding just what James was trying to do.

"Don't bozzer!" Laughed Henri. "I know vhat I saw, and you can't shake it!"

"Why did you follow us here anyway?" Sarah asked him.

"Moses and Dr. Franklin told me to come to ze docks to find some good fish for supper, but I think I've found somezing much better!" Answered Henri.

"Henri, if you tell anyone about this, you will wake up in the same crate that Moses and I carried you off of that ship in!"

"Okay! Okay! No need to be so 'arsh. I von't say anyzing"

"Good, now go find some fish, and we can all go home."

**JakeThePenMaster: That is all for now! I promise I'll have a new chapter up in a day or two! Now do me a favor and click that little blue-ish button down at the bottom left and tell me what you think!**


End file.
